La Mujer que Amo
by Gina R.O
Summary: Albert después de 3 años vuelve a Chicago, se encuentra con la sorpresa que se hará una reunión de ex alumnos ahí encontrará a la mujer que siempre a estado en su corazón. Le dirá esta vez lo que siente por ella. Songfic... Universo Alterno ... Albert Fic ... Personajes pertenecen a Mizuki / Igarashi ...


La Mujer que Amo

William Albert Andrew, había permanecido en Europa por tres largos años…

-Hermano no sabes cuanto me alegro que estés en casa, hay tantas cosas que hablar, primero me debes contar de tu viaje, luego te contaré lo que ha pasado en tu ausencia.

-Rosemary, es tan poco lo que puedo contar, lo único que hice fue trabajar y trabajar no sabes las ganas que tenía que terminaran éstos años en Inglaterra se hizo demasiado tedioso, reuniones con nuevos socios, asistir a fiestas donde las mujeres te asechaban, no me dejaban ni respirar, no sabes hermanita lo mal que lo pase.

-Pero Albert ninguna de esas damas logró conquistar tu corazón, eres buen mozo, elegante, cualquier mujer estaría rendida a tus pies.

-No es eso Ross, simplemente no eran mi tipo y eran demasiado frívolas, coquetas si no funcionaba conmigo ya tenían a otro en vista. Ambos ríen

Se levantan de la mesa donde estaban tomando un refrigerio, Albert había llegado hace un mes, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su hermana ya que ella solo había regresado hace un par de semanas, el trabajo lo consumía demasiado y no la había visto. Van a la sala para continuar con su charla, se sientan juntos en un solo sofá para estar más cerca. Ross gira y le dice…

-Albert sabes con quien me encontré en Los Ángeles California, adivina a ver si la recuerdas, es una persona muy especial y la conoces desde que éramos niños, íbamos a la misma secundaria, tenía una voz bellísima, cuando nos tocaba canto tú quedabas embobado mirándola.

-Será ella pensaba Albert, no la veo hace tanto tiempo, ella es la culpable que no me fije en ninguna otra mujer, si tan solo no hubiese sido cobarde, hay que tonto fui.

-Hermano, 1,2,3 llamando a Albert, al parecer se ha quedado en la luna, aquí base llamando por favor conteste.

\- ¡He! ¡He! Me decías…

-Hay Albert te estaba hablando de Candy, no te acuerdas de ella.

\- ¡Si! Me acuerdo, pero no se llama Candice.

-Así es, pero le decimos Candy, es más corto, sus primos le dicen así y quedo con ese nombre.

-Entonces a Candice le dicen Candy, lo había escuchado, pero no sabía que era ella como siempre le llamaba Candice.

" _Es ella no le creí a George cuando me dijo que sus canciones iban dirigidas a mí, he sido el mayor tonto que ha existido, pero saldré de la duda en éste instante."_

-Ross, porque Candy se fue del país

-Bueno sé que tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar en una empresa muy importante, además que me dijo que no tenía caso seguir aquí ya que el hombre que amaba se había ido, pero con él se llevaba su corazón.

-Cof, cof, es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, hoy ha sido un día agotador, mañana seguiremos hablando.

-Como tú digas… Ross lo mira y él esquiva la mirada

Ambos suben las escaleras para ir a sus cuartos, Albert le da un beso de buenas noches a su hermana y esta hace lo mismo. Cada uno entra a su cuarto, Albert se acuesta en su cama pensando que era él a quien le cantaba Candy y en otra habitación su hermana piensa en lo tonto que ha sido todo este tiempo su hermano, ella siempre había sabido que las canciones de su amiga iban dirigidas a su hermano. Ross toma el celular y llama a su amiga.

\- ¡Halo! Candy, como estamos para la reunión de ex alumnos de pasado mañana.

\- Ross amiga, bien y entusiasmada, tú sabes que me han pedido que cante como lo hacía en aquellos tiempos, tú sabes que desde niña me ha gustado cantar, así que les daré en el gusto a todos nuestros ex compañeros.

-Que bien Candy, menos mal que esta Albert para la reunión, llegó hace un mes, no podríamos faltar los gemelos Andrew, hay cuantos recuerdos. Amiga pienso que es hora que le digas a mi hermano lo que sientes.

-Ross tú crees que es fácil y si él no siente lo mismo por mí, que hago, voy al patio trasero y entierro la cabeza en la tierra igual que el avestruz y así no ve lo roja que estoy por la vergüenza…Ambas ríen

-No Candy amiga, sé que no pasará eso.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir y esperemos a ver que pasa ese día, hasta mañana amiga mía, que tengas dulces sueños.

-Tú igual, nos estamos viendo en la reunión.

Ross y Candy se habían juntado varias veces, eran las mejores amigas, se contaban todo por eso Ross sabía de los sentimientos de su amiga para su hermano, pero ella ignoraba que él sentía lo mismo y por eso se había ido.

Pasaron los días y llegó la tan esperada reunión de los ex alumnos del colegio San Pablo de Chicago. Iban llegando todos a su antiguo colegio donde varios recuerdos venían a la cabeza de varios ex alumnos.

Albert baja del auto junto a su hermana y a su mejor amigo George.

-Albert, por allá está nuestra meza, mira que suerte está cerca del escenario, así veremos a Candy cantar, sabías que todos están emocionados varias de las canciones que cantó en el tiempo que estudiamos, se unieron varias parejas, hoy son matrimonios con hijos, gozan de una unión especial, Candy hizo que se juntaran gracias a sus bellas canciones. No es romántico hermanito.

-Ya lo creo…

 _El único tonto que no se dio cuenta de las señales fui yo, que tonto fuiste Albert te comportaste como un niño…_ pensaba.

-Sabes George he notado a mi hermano muy distraído desde que le conté de la reunión, tú sabes porqué, eres su amigo y lo debes saber.

-Ross, Albert no me cuenta de su vida privada y si lo supiera no te diría absolutamente nada, así que mejor no preguntes ya que de mí no sacarás información.

-George que eres aburrido solo quiero ver a mi hermano feliz… No sabe que la mujer que se parará en unos minutos en el escenario puede darle la felicidad que el necesita… pensaba

-Que pasa hermana, ahora eres tú la que se queda en las nubes

Ross se levanta de su silla y les dice que ira ayudar a su amiga ya que pronto estará en el escenario, ella abrirá la reunión. Así que deja a ambos hombres solos.

-Albert, no crees que ya es hora que le digas de tus sentimientos a Candice

-Pero como lo hago amigo, si ya sé que me estoy portando como un niño.

Todos guardan silencio, Ross está en el escenario dando la bienvenida a todos sus ex compañeros.

-Hola amigos, hoy es un día muy especial para todos, nos hemos reunido después de tantos años, bueno, no son tantos y que mejor para iniciar ésta tarde con una hermosa canción de nuestra amiga y compañera Candice White, todos la conocemos como Candy, vamos a brindarle un caluroso aplauso.

Ross se queda en una meza cerca del escenario, ya no vuelve donde su hermano, ella acompañaría a su amiga ya que sabe lo difícil que es para ella cantar una de las canciones las cuales cantó en su tiempo del colegio y que eran dedicadas a su loco hermanito. Candy sale al escenario y lo primero que busca con la mirada es a él, ambas vistas se cruzan al parecer se buscaban ambos, ya con la mirada en su amado comienza a cantar.

-Que hermoso canta Candy, no ha perdido ese don a través de los años, no piensas lo mismo Albert.

-Sí, tienes razón George, pero esa canción me trae un recuerdo muy especial.

Albert se remonta al pasado, recuerda la canción y es como le estuviese cantando a él….

¿Y por qué? Preguntaste nervioso cuando me aleje,

No lo sé respondí sin saber y en silencio lloré

Y viví lo más lindo de todo aprendí

Emociones, amor, desamor

Penas y alegrías todo disfruté

-Albert que te pasa, parece que estas en otro lugar

-No es nada George, solo un recuerdo vino a mi mente

-Amigo, se siente que tus ojos se iluminan al mirar su cara

Y el corazón tiembla de amor y te sacude los hilos del alma

Es la señal de su llegada….

Es sin duda….

La mujer que amas

-George… lo mira con sus ojos anegados de lágrimas

-Amigo – Abre tus alas, dile que ya la esperabas

Dale tus sueños, no dejes que se vaya

Dile que nadie…

Te hará cambiar

Este amor por ella…

Dile que el amor existe

Dile que lo descubriste en ella…

Si sientes que le hablas con los ojos,

Tan sólo con tocarla…

En tu interior siente el sol,

Arden tus venas y tus ganas…

Y hasta te sientes como un niño….

Es sin dudar…

La mujer que Amas…

-Dime Albert que vas hacer, esta es la oportunidad que has estado esperando por tantos años, escapaste al amor hace tres años, esta vez no cometas el mismo error

Cuando se ama a una mujer

Logras entender el verdadero amor…

El verdadero Amor….

Amala por siempre Así

Ella te dirá que es tuya

-Albert "Cuando en verdad, tú amas a una mujer" ….

-Y ese nombre es Candice o Candy ambas son la misma persona

Y si te sientes como un niño – Es sin duda "La Mujer…. Que Amas"

-Tienes razón George ya no soy un niño, a penas termine de cantar la iré a buscar y le diré todo lo que siento, lo que he guardado durante todos estos años.

-Así se habla amigo, ahora terminemos de escucharla cantar.

-Sí, esa canción es para mí, como no pude darme cuenta

Candy continua con su canción y no deja de mirarlo

Regresé, porque a pensar de lo lejos serías para mí

Al final, la distancia no importa si he vuelto por ti

Un día más para andar para hablar para amar

Para contarte mi historia de amor

Para cantarte nuevamente una canción

No, si te vas yo me muero no

No, por amor de Dios quédate a mi lado

No, tú eres lo mejor que yo

Encontré en la vida – No te dejo escapar

Y pensé en mi ausencia de otros labios él puede beber

Pero sé que mi nombre en su pecho grabado deje

Y seré lo que quieras si me haces feliz

Quiero contarte mi historia de amor

Para cantarte nuevamente una canción

No, no voy a transitar nunca más sin tu mano

No, ésta vez ya me lo pensé

Tú eres lo mejor

No te dejo escapar…. Mi Amor….

Todos se ponen de pie, gritos, aplausos, vivas hurra, se escuchan en todo el auditorio.

-Te acuerdas amor Candy con una canción logró que nos enamoráramos

-Si mi vida, canta como un ángel

Así hablaban varios ex compañeros de Candy, ella había logrado con sus canciones unir a varias parejas que no decidían declarar su amor a la mujer amada.

-Candy amiga, que canción más hermosa, esa no la conocía

\- Ross es una canción que canté hace años en éste mismo lugar, solo que hice algunos cambios.

Albert y George se acercaban donde estaban las chicas

-Mis felicitaciones Candice, bueno Candy, sigues cantando maravilloso

-Gracias George… éste le da un abrazo a Candy

-Candice, Candy, quisiera hablar contigo unos minutos, me acompañarías al patio

-Por supuesto Albert

Éste le da el brazo y salen del auditorio

-¡Bien!, por fin mi hermano despertó, espero que le diga lo que realmente siente por ella.

-Yo creo que le dirá eso y muchas cosas más, pero Ross como te diste cuenta si nadie sabía lo que siente Albert por Candy.

-Ya que tú no querías decirme nada le pregunte a una persona que conoce mucho más a mi hermano, con solo mirarlo sabía lo que pasaba en su corazón.

-Y quién es esa persona

-Nuestra madre

-Entonces cuando me preguntaste ya lo sabías

\- Mmmm, sip, ya lo sabía, eres un excelente amigo George, ven te invito a servirnos un trago y brindar por el amor de nuestros amigos.

-¡Ok! Vamos…

Mientras George y Ross van a servirse un aperitivo, Albert con Candy van al patio donde hay una enorme fuente.

-Te recuerda esta fuente Candy

-Si Albert, creo que aún están los peces de colores a los cuales les pusimos nombres

-Es verdad, pero ya deben ser los hijos de Pepe y Pepa

\- Tienes razón…. Ambos ríen

-Candy porque cambiaste la letra de la canción…

-La verdad quería que recordaras la primera estrofa de esa canción, luego la reemplacé con otras para que te dieras cuenta con ella de mis sentimientos.

Albert se acerca y la toma de la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo

-Sabes Candy, fui un tonto al dejarte y por mi inmadurez no fui capaz de decir lo que sentía, pero eso ya no volverá a ocurrir

\- ¿No?, eso es verdad Albert

-Es la verdad y nada más que la verdad

-Sabes Albert, lo que dije en la canción es cierto

-Cual, de todo amor…no te molesta que te llame así

-No me molesta, al contrario, me gusta…y la frase es "No voy a transitar más sin tú mano… No, esta vez ya me lo pensé… Tú eres lo mejor…. No te dejo escapar….

Albert la abraza con mayor fuerza, se acerca a sus labios y la besa

-Candy se separa lo mira y le dice "Albert soy tuya"

En esos momentos recuerda lo que dijo su amigo "Ella te dirá que es Tuya"

-Sonríe…. Si mi amor lo sé… Porque tú eres "La mujer que Amo"

 ****** FIN ******

 **Canciones: "La mujer que amas "…. Interprete: Pedro Fernández**

" **He vuelto por Ti "…. Interprete: Miriam Hernández**

 **Songfic, regalo de Cumpleaños para una amiga muy especial Tuty Pineapple….**

 **Que lo hayas pasado de maravillas … TQM**


End file.
